Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to signal conditioning for high-speed data communications.
Description of the Related Art
The ongoing development of high-speed data communications standards supports ever-increasing data rates for electronic devices. The additional bandwidth made available through the increased data rates can support a consolidation of different types of data communications onto a reduced number of physical connections. In some cases, docking connectors can be included in portable electronic devices to enable the device to access multiple external resources, such as different types of data and power connections, through a single removable connection.
As newer, faster communications standards are developed, older (“legacy”) standards and associated hardware face obsolescence without a deliberate accommodation of the legacy standards within the newer standards. For example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0 port can support legacy USB 2.0 communications through dedicated data lanes.